In response to RFA-RM-18-031, we will establish a ?Data Center for Acute to Chronic Pain Biosignatures? at Johns Hopkins University (JHU). The Center will serve as the Data Integration and Resource Center (DIRC) for the Common Fund Acute to Chronic Pain Signatures (A2CPS) Program. The Center will consist of three components and an Administrative Core (AC). The AC will be led by the Principal Investigators, Martin Lindquist and Tor Wager, with support from a steering committee consisting of the leadership of the various components of the Center and external consultants with significant experience with leading large-scale multisite projects. The AC will oversee and manage the Center components, including fiscal management; personnel management; scheduling and organization of meetings; and maintenance of resources. The AC will also be responsible for facilitating communication and interaction between the components of the Center, as well as with the Clinical Coordinating Center, Multisite Clinical Centers, Omics Data Generating Centers, and NIH staff. It will: (1) reduce administrative barriers across the A2CPS consortium by providing management resources; (2) facilitate presentation of consortium results to the broader scientific community; (3) serve as a central hub for organizing recurring A2CPS consortium meetings, including both face-to-face and virtual meetings; (4) provide regular quantitative updates on enrollment, patient assessments, data deposition, data quality, and data usage statistics, both to the NIH and to other members of the A2CPS consortium; and (5) maintain access to the necessary infrastructure for accomplishing the specific aims of Center, including research, collaboration, and dissemination. Overall, the AC will promote a stimulating intellectual environment to knit researchers involved in A2CPS activities into a strong interdisciplinary community.